the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Santiago
Bryan Santiago was a human and alumni who played for Meadow Wood High's football team before being transformed into a Surgo by Drake when he returned to Meadow Wood after ruining his football scholarships, enrollment at UCLA, and being rejected by his parents. He was close friends with Lucas before leaving for college. He described his human life as a terrible one when he made mistakes and ruined his life. He felt as a Surgo, he had a purpose and was better. Drake, whom he was compelled to, forced him to seduce Jules. Jules and him had a hands-on relationship, but had feelings for each other despite him taking advantage of her and almost killing her. Jules saw the good, human side of him. He was killed by Jasper after weakened by Adflicto during the Annual Ball at the Evans Mansion. He wanted to spend his last time with Jules, but became aggressive when Jasper, Callie, and Meredith showed up. Jasper shot an arrow in Bryan's heart and sawed his neck. Jules cried over his dead body and mourned for weeks, becoming distant from Callie and Meredith, who she felt let him die. She also attempted to enact revenge on Jasper. __TOC__ History Bryan was born in Meadow Wood two parents, making him 60% percent Mexican. He attended Meadow Wood High School as a senior and played on the football team. He was close friends with Lucas, who was junior at that time. He graduated from college with several scholarships for football, but chose to attend University of California, Los Angeles as a freshman. He ruined his scholarship and enrollment, however, and turned to his parents for help. They didn't want him back home, however. Bryan met Drake in Meadow Wood and Drake told him that he needed a few loyal assisstants. He agreed to being transformed into a Surgo Witch, feeling there was no other way in his life. ''"The Coven" Bryan is first seen by Jules during a group date at the Bonum Bar & Grill, playing darts with a few of his friends. Meredith recognizes him as one of Lucas's old friends. The two of them exchange glances and Jules goes up to him. The two of them flirt with each other and Bryan says he remembers Jules from the high school as a sophomore. He also tells her he is on break from college and came to Meadow Wood for family matters. The two exchange numbers and talk for the rest of the night as well as have a phone conversation afterwards. He invites Jules to a frat party as well. After the party, Bryan drives her to the cheerleading tryouts, which she arrives to late and appears to be acting more ruder than she is until she hurts her girl, forcing a routine. Jules is in a trance and starts a fire heading towards Amelia. Callie suspects Bryan has done something and Amelia casts a spell on Jules to make her remember what Bryan did to her. The spell allows her to remember Bryan telling Jules to kill Amelia and they assume the spell created the fire (unknowing she a Phoenix yet). Callie then orders her to stay away from Bryan. The Bonum Coven then began to suspect he is the witch that killed Claire and Callie's parents. During the Homecoming Game, Bryan takes hold of Meredith to draw Ethan and Callie in behind the bleachers during the game, using her as leverage and threatening to slit her throat. He ends up throwing her against the brick wall and letting them know that Meredith was the one who somehow found him (through her premonitions). He also tells him that he was given orders to kill the coven and fights both Callie and Ethan. They are able to blow him up, but think that he is dead, not knowing he can reconstitute. He then goes after Kristen. Callie senses Kristen's emotions and the coven come to help her where Bryan brings out a swarm of Surgos to attack them. They are able to evade their deaths however with the help of Callie's new advanced power and the help of Jasper, who explains Surgos to them. Jasper and the coven want to find, Jasper wanting to kill him, and the coven wanting to get answers for who he's working for. Drake, however, chains him up in the basement of the police station and tortures him with the help of Adflicto to weaken him for not successfully following his orders to kill the coven. Drake quickly uses a potion to leave, however, when Jasper, Callie, and Kristen come into the basement with the help of the locator map, which they used to track Bryan. They torture him as well, removing his enchanted items. Bryan explains to them that he is not able to help because he is compelled and also tells him how he was transformed into a Surgo and why he wants it, which angers Callie. He also tells them Drake is the big, bad Surgo who controls all the Surgos in town, but they do not know a "Drake". Afterwards, he breaks out the chains and redirects shot bullets into Jasper's chest. Callie begs him to help them, granting him immunity from Drake, who they'll kill if he reveals. He finds a loophole behind the compulsion and tells Callie: Drake DeLuca, which signals her history teacher. Callie and Kristen have to dig out the bullets from Jasper's chest, allowing him to heal. Bryan attempts to run from town, which was what Callie wanted him to do, understanding him and having pity for him. However, Drake finds him, compels him not to leave, and almost kills him. He shows up at the Annual Ball and threatens the coven, telling them that they are just puzzle pieces and that they don't know what's going on. Callie vows to kill him the next time, already giving him a chance and now he has turned against them. He tricks Ethan into drinking a glass of wine spiked with Adflicto before he leaves the kitchen where they were discussing. He and Jules then dance and have a nice time at the ball. They go upstairs to embrace, Bryan explaining Jules that people will try to kill him soon, scaring Jules. They tell each other they love each other, but Bryan becomes aggressive when Jasper, Callie, and Meredith come in. Bryan threatens to kill Jules, but Jasper ends up shooting an arrow in his heart and sawing his neck halfway off with a dagger. Jules cries over him as he sprawled and bleeding onto the floor. Jules wants to report Jasper to the police, but Meredith and Callie tell her not. His cause of death is unknown to the public as a result. Physical Appearance Bryan is described as a handsome college freshman, 60% Mexican. He has russet colored skin, brown hair that fell in front of his eyes and on his face, and admirable light brown eyes. He is also tall with a leanly muscular look and had a hint of Mexican look. He wore more college prep wear such as red sweaters and comfortable clothing for fighting. During special events, however, such as the Annual Ball, he would dress up in tuxedo. Relationships Jules Ashton ''Main Article: Bryan and Jules : "She knows the real me deep down, but she still chooses to accept me. She loves me. Despite everything I’ve done to her, she still came back. Deep down, I wish I could be good…for Jules....but I can’t.” : - Bryan to Callie in The Coven. Bryan and Jules meet at the Bonum Bar & Grill. Although his original intentions were not pure (compelled to seduce Jules to harm the coven), they later turn into true feelings. Even after Jules finds out that Bryan has done something to her, she still has feelings for him and sees his inner human that he abandoned. He wants to be good for Jules, but he is not able to because his life depends on it. “Yeah, but in between the lies, there was something real, you know?” ::: - Jules in The Coven. Before he dies, Bryan warns her and they go to a room to embrace. However, Jasper kills him in front of her, leaving her to mourn. Jules takes Bryan's death difficultly and is distant from her friends. She even hallucinates about memories with him while she is chained up in the basement of the police station due to the effects of the abundance of Adflicto upon her. She also enacts revenge on Jasper for killing him when she learns she is a Phoenix BIrd. Callie Knight "You are better than this, Bryan!" : - Callie to Bryan in The Coven. While Callie and Bryan's relationship mostly consisted of the want to kill each other, Bryan released his feelings toward her, causing Callie to pity him. He told her that he felt better as a Surgo and he wanted it. At first, Callie was angered by the comments, feeling Surgos are terrible beings. Then she realizes and understands his life as a human. It was terrible. His dreams were crushed and he just needed a let out. She offered him a chance to leave town and kill Drake for him if he tells her who the Surgo is. Bryan tells her, but before he is able to get far enough, Drake gets him. When they meet up at the Annual Ball, Bryan and Callie argue. Isabel instructs Callie to kill him, letting her know he is weakened by the Adflicto. She is reluctant, however, despite everything he did, still caring for him and caring about how Jules would feel if Bryan was dead. Basic Powers Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Potion Making - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Powers and Abilities Resurrection - Ability to bring somone back to life with their blood and ashes. Ring: Super Strength - Surgos are very strong. They can snap necks easily, extract hearts, rip limbs, and decapitate easily as well as kick, throw, and make people fly for great distances. Reconstitution - They have the powerful ability to pull themselves back together automatically after being blown. Necklace: Agility '- This provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. 'High Resistance - They have the ability to survive brutal attacks by weapons and powers from other magical beings, without easily being wounded. Dagger: Deviation - This power allows them to deflect attacks or powers back at the enemy once it has touched dagger. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Both powers and body becomes weak when Adflicto is digested or a great amount is drenched upon them. Hallucinations may also occur depending on amount. Removal of Ring or Other Items '''- Removing their enchanted items weakens them and sort of leaves them more defenseless than they are. Removal of the ring makes them suspectible to being eternally killed. '''Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for along period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Surgo Witches can also die from some natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. Bryan6.jpg Bryan7.jpg Bryan4.jpg Bryan and Jules4.jpg Bryan8.jpg Bryan.jpg Bryan and Jules2.jpg|Bryan and Jules Bryan and Jules.jpg Bryan3.jpg Bryan5.jpg Trivia *Bryan is the first significant Surgo to be killed in the books. *He plays an important role in Jules's life and transition into a more mature person. *He is the subject of Jules's hallucinations in the second book. *Drake is his transformer. *He is the first Surgo in the book to be shown to be compelled. *He is the only Surgo to find a loophole in the compulsions. *He triggered Jules's use of her powers twice: ordering to kill Amelia through a spell and when he was threatening to kill her in an Evans Mansion bedroom. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Surgo Witch Category:Supporting Characters